


Magic Fingers

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Muscles, fingers - Freeform, short but sweet...or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It burns, oh God it burns, a delicious slow ache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> JerseyDevil asked me for PWP this morning. I haven't had a lot of time so she gets this instead....

It burns, oh God it burns, a delicious slow ache, the muscles slowly stretching. Those fingers working him so beautifully. He wonders briefly how Steve got so good at this, it’s driving him crazy. Steve’s fingers are magical, so thick and long, so strong and sure of each move. Slowly but surely he can feel himself getting looser, wanting more, wanting it deeper. He opens his mouth and lets out a guttural groan, he can’t hold it in any longer, it’s just simply too good, he would like to talk, but nothing else seems to come out. He knows it won't be much longer, they don’t have a lot of time, but he relishes each second, every touch, each time those fingers dig in and apply more pressure. 

Too soon it’s all over, they have to get back to work, he won’t admit it out loud, but secretly he thinks that McGarrett was trained as a masseuse while in the Navy, because he swears his shoulders and back feel so much better now.


End file.
